


Little By Little

by SepticRaven



Series: Adventures In The Central [3]
Category: Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angus is tired of all of the egos, Angus just wants peace and quiet, Clint Powers is there for like a second, Very Mild Gore, but he loves them, dissociative disorder, introduction fic, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: Angus had been the first to find himself in the endless woods of the Central, the first to find the building itself and give it it's name, he was the first to do many things.But he sadly wasn't the last.





	Little By Little

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote for tumblr, but I decided to give you all some quality garbage.

**Little by Little**

 

* * *

The woods around the Central had been created before the structure itself, the first trees in the mental scape dating back to Sean’s childhood. Back before the egos, the woods of the Central was just a happy place for the young boy, but when he was older, they became a home for someone else.

Angus had been someone before becoming an ego, but that didn’t change the fact he would always be based on his content. He would always love the woods more than civilization, always hate people, always want to hide in the woods until he forced himself back to the towering structure of the Central, if only to show the others he was still alive.

He could remember when it was all woods, stretching infinitely on. He had no need or desire for the four walls and a roof most people would, so it became the closest thing to home for him.

And then one day, while cursing, waving a hatchet, and chasing the pesky badger that had stolen his kill, he stumbled upon the first sign of life he had seen in years.

Slowly, he had approached, letting the badger escape. He’d find it later. The structure was massive, towering over him. Strangely enough, it seemed the building held a power to it, an entrancing one. Gripping his knife, he had walked through those welcoming doors, looking around the large building. It seemed to shift in a sense, always feeling like so many different places, but all of them calm. It was hard to describe, but Angus liked it.

Even though he didn’t like enclosed spaces, the building became a base of operations. He named it the Central, the center of his universe, and the one place he never could lose. In the woods, he noticed that you never found the same place twice, but for the central, you would always find it, no matter what. It was like a beacon, a way that one was never truly lost. After being alone for years, Angus liked the odd feeling of home it gave off.

Then, one normal day in June, after so long of being on his lonesome, avoiding any contact like the plague, he heard a voice. Three years of only nature’s noises, and suddenly- a fucking voice.

Needless to say, Angus near shit himself.

Hiding behind a wall, the hunter slowed his breathing, hunting knife in his shaking grip. He wasn’t scared, but he was worried. While he had discovered there was a way out of the mind space, he had never had something come in. How did a real person end up in the Central?

The second a flash of red came around the corner, Angus pounced. He slammed them into a wall, grunting in pain as someone harshly grabbed his wrist, stilling the knife inches from the intruders throat. They stared at each other, both bewildered. Angus was looking at, well, himself. He was older and had annoyingly bright green hair, and had wearing some type of hooded red onesie, but it was still his face, his eyes, even if they were behind a blue mask.

“Who th’ fuck are you?!” The Survival Hunter yelled, still putting pressure on the knife wielding hand, still ready to stab the other.

“Put the knife away, man! I’m Jackieboy Man, you know, the hero?” The stranger said, grip tightening on Angus’ wrist.

“Never heard of ya, kid. Th’ real question’s what you’re doin’ in my house.” The hunter growled, one hand pinning the hero’s hand to the wall while the other was still trying to stab the guy. Yeah, Angus was impulsive.

“I don’t know! I just showed up here, and this fucking place just appeared!” And that was when realization set in.

Angus had lived in the Cenral’s area for a while before he realized why he was there. It was kind of hard to learn what his purpose was when in the woods, but the central had shown him. the truth. He was an extent of a man named Sean’s being, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one.

Of. Fuckin’. Course.

Jackie had been the first, both egos skirting around the other as they coexisted in the same area, Angus spending more time in the woods than he had in the last two years. A month later, another one appeared, also getting slammed into a wall by Angus. Jack the Magnificent had also found himself in the ever stretching plain.

Over the next few months, Angus visited the central less and less, not liking human contact. Jackie and Jack were cool, but he had never been good with talking to real people. Give him a camera and he could talk for hours, give him a human, and he’d either freeze up or start a fight.

And then another one came. This time, Angus wasn’t even surprised when he slammed a look alike dressed as a doctor into a tree, dragging the confused surgeon with him as he stormed to the central. As always, he gave a quick and shitty tour, shoved ‘Henrik Von Schneeplestien’ into Jackie and Marvin, the new name for Jack, and left.

When a glitchy son of a bitch came, Angus had nearly just stabbed the fucker. That particular tradition was starting to hurt more and more, and he had the scars to prove it. Could Seán fuckin’ stop with the alter egos? Especially the ones carrying sharp objects.

There had been about six months of peace before another one arrived, but this one was different. Angus was good at disassociation, and even though it had cost him a lot in his life, he continued to do it. He managed to distance himself from the others, seeing them as nothing more than strangers, and that they remained.

But when he perched in a tree, blood still splattered on his hands from gutting a rabbit, all he could see was how broken this ego was. Angus was great at reading people, both from the military and his career, and all he could see on this man’s face was anguish.

He still did slam him into a tree, it was tradition, after all, but he did it lightly. He had seen the way the ego’s shoulders dropped, the grim acceptance and loss in his eyes, and for the first time, Angus didn’t want to leave an ego to fend for themself.

Because of Chase Brody, he had stayed in the Central for an entire week, something he hadn’t done since Marvin’s arrival. He just had to make sure Chase was okay, that he wouldn’t do the things Angus saw in his eyes. Angus had been there, had lost his wife and kids just the same, and he needed to make sure Chase could be safe alone. When the week ended however, he left the dad to the others, trusting Schneeplestien to keep an eye on him.

A few months later, Angus woke up to a man standing above him. He had given the man a flat look, slowly realizing it was another ego, but one with purple hair, how different. Just as he was about to get up, his sharp eyes focused, the moon above making the man more clear.

It’s skin was gray, eyes blank and lifeless, a few chunks of flesh missing and black blood staining it’s torn prison uniform. It was a zombie.

Angus later learned that the other egos heard his scream clear from the Central.

The zombie had disappeared after that, only seeming to appear at night and when Angus was most likely to have a heart attack from it. The others eventually stopped asking him why they had heard him scream like a freight eyed child three times at that point, if only because he threatened to shot them with his crossbow.

He had slowly stopped shooting at the creature, even talking to it one night while slightly drunk on a bottle of whiskey he had confiscated from Chase. It had surprised him that the corpse could talk, even more so that it had a level of intelligence. He remained Angus of his kids when they were young, and as concerning as that was, he liked the Zombie’s company.

Eventually he convinced the Zombie, Robbie, as he had learned, to come with him to the Central. Chase and Jackie had heart attacks, Schneep looked perplexed and interested, and Marvin was just chill. Angus ended up staying a few days just to make sure nobody was going to die or attempt to kill Robbie.

Angus had actually found himself disappointed after returning for a shower and shave to find an ego that had managed to slip by him. The chap, apparently named Jamison Jackson, was a boisterous and dapper fellow, but Angus could understand a lick of sign language, so they just made awkward eye contact half the time, and avoided each other the other half. Angus did still end up slamming him into a wall, even if he hadn’t needed to, but because he had wanted to. That was when he discovered how Jamison had made it passed- because nothing he did made noise. It made the hunter feel a bit better about himself.

Now with seven people in his former home, Angus was basically a myth. He was like the stork, only around to bring new egos in, and then gone with the wind. He popped in occasionally, and still was trying to corner and slam the Irish Toymaker, who appeared now and then, into a wall, but he never stayed long.

Angus was the original, and while he would never admit it, these idiots had become special to him, and he had to protect them. He still was his paranoid, dissociative, cold, and introverted self, but for some reason, the others didn’t mind him that much. He could pop in at any moment and still get invited to an uno game or movie night. It was... nice.

Slowly, the woods had become his home, the Central had become his base, and the egos had become his family.

Once again, Angus found himself standing behind a tree, staring at an unaware and confused look alike. The man wore a black button up and jeans, searching around and calling out. Angus chuckled, a smirk playing across his face. This one was soft looking, he’d be fun to shove into a tree.

Angus had a family now, and one that was always growing. He still hated people, but he was getting better at it. Little by little, ego by ego, he was getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I only post Angus, I can't help it! I have other egos in works that are currently being worked on, so don't worry.
> 
> Also: The guy at the end is Clint Powers, who I decided to have a cameo. Clint is a new ego Jack has used for advertising the How Did We Get Here tour, and I decided to welcome him to the fandom.  
> ...By Angus slamming him into a tree.
> 
> About the dissociative stuff. I basically have a headcannon that Angus has a dissociative disorder, and it mainly affects his relationships with people.


End file.
